


Administrative Leave

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Facials, Forced, Girl Penis, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talking Pokemon, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionThinking the abandoned mountain a perfect hideout, Team Aqua sends Shelly to Mount Pyre to scout for good locations.The mountain is deserted for good reason, however, and Shelly is about to have a run-in with the Pokemon responsible...
Series: Humanized Pokémon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Kudos: 48





	Administrative Leave

Mount Pyre, once frequented by bereaved Pokémon trainers, now stood all but abandoned, rising from the sea in a shroud of foreboding mist. The mountain seemed almost alive, as if looming over passersby, daring them to brave its peaks. Ever since the disappearance of a young Pokémon trainer and the subsequent disappearance of Phoebe of Hoenn’s Elite Four, however, most people steered well clear of the mountain. Shelly, however, was _not_ most people.   
  
Team Aqua hadn’t paid much mind to the news when the first trainer went missing. Pokémon could be dangerous, after all, and it wasn’t unheard of for a novice trainer to disappear after getting in over their head during their travels. After Phoebe vanished, however, the criminal organization took note. Something, or someone, was causing quite a disturbance on the mountain, and, given its island location, Team Aqua’s higher-ups felt that now would be the perfect time to establish a base of operations. That, much to her chagrin, was where Shelly came in.   
  
“ _Nngh!_ Stupid- _Hrngh!_ Mountain!”   
  
The Team Aqua Admin grumbled in frustration as she dug her fingers into the rocky dirt of the mountainside, pulling herself inch by inch up the treacherous slope. She grunted with exertion, her blue eyes narrowing behind her dust-coated goggles, before rolling up and over the ledge she was climbing, throwing herself onto solid ground. She gasped for breath, yanking her goggles off and tossing them aside as she stared up at the sky.   
  
“Why… couldn’t Archie… just send a grunt?”   
  
Shelly complained aloud, her labored breathing and exasperated voice echoing off of the rocks around her. She wasn’t used to getting her hands _this_ dirty, and her outfit conveyed that fact better than her breathless complaints ever could.   
  
She wore a long-sleeved, cutoff blue top, on which Team Aqua’s logo had been printed at the chest. The sleeves ended in gloves, which did little to soothe the soreness in her hands from climbing up the mountainside. Her pants, likewise, were stylish, but not very functional for the task at hand. Tight around her hips and baggy around her calves, long holes in either side of the blue garment revealed much of the tawny skin of her slim thighs.   
  
Shelly huffed, grumbling to herself as she forced her body to sit up. Her long, black hair fell in messy waves over her shoulders, reaching all the way down to her bellybutton. Two short streaks had been dyed blue, and were currently hanging in front of her face. She blew them away, frustrated, and got to her feet, trudging along in search of suitable ground to establish a hideout.   
  
“I’d better get a _huge_ raise for this!” Shelly growled. “I swear, if Archie thinks I’m doing this for my health…”   
  
Squinting her eyes, Shelly could barely see through the ever-thickening fog all around her. She wandered blindly up the mountain, unknowingly stumbling further and further away from the location she was in search of. After minutes of feeling her way through the blanket of mist enveloping her, grumbling and muttering all the while, Shelly stepped into a patch of tall, dew-soaked grass. She gasped sharply, pulling her leg back in surprise. After a moment, she sighed, pulled a Pokéball from her belt, and slowly made her way into the grassy overgrowth.   
  
“This _can’t_ be the right way,” Shelly murmured. “I should have found a spot by now…”   
  
Confused by the thick fog, distracted by her desire to finish her job and go home, Shelly didn’t notice the grass beneath her feet begin to move. Through the foliage, thick vines snaked around her ankles, pulling taut in an instant and tripping her. Shelly fell with a yelp, her Pokéball tumbling out of her hand and disappearing into the underbrush. The Aqua Admin rolled head over heels into a thicket of bushes, crying out, cursing, and grunting as she tumbled through leaves and branches until, finally, she came to a stop.   
  
Shelly groaned, lifting her head and glancing around to find that she had fallen into an open clearing. While there was no mist here, there were bushes and small trees all around her, blocking out the sun. The thick foliage left her unable to see out of the clearing. She tried moving, only to find that her arms, legs, and midsection were all tangled up by thick vines, suspending her above the ground.   
  
“Oh, _great!”_ Shelly huffed.   
  
Grunting, Shelly strained against the vines wrapped around her body. Try as she might, however, the plants would not break. She gritted her teeth, flailing as best she could, but quickly found that she was effectively immobilized, completely trapped by the surprisingly-strong vines. Still able to move her head, at least, Shelly glanced over her shoulder, blushing slightly at the sight that greeted her.   
  
The vines around Shelly’s waist had caught her pants, tugging them down far enough to expose most of her rear. She was glad she was alone on the mountain, but still, the feeling of her backside hanging out in the open wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed. She wiggled around, trying in vain to shift her pants back up, only to cause them to fall even further down. She yelped softly, her cheeks burning hotter as her tight behind was fully bared.   
  
Shelly’s struggles were interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig nearby. She snapped her head toward the sound, holding her breath as she listened intently. Leaves rustled, and the sound traveled quickly around the edge of the clearing. Shelly followed intently, her head panning around until the shaking of the trees and the quickly-approaching footsteps had circled around her, stopping somewhere just behind where she was hanging.   
  
“Hello?” Shelly called a bit nervously. “Is there someone there?”   
  
There was no response. Shelly waited, barely daring to breathe as the noise drew even nearer from behind. The lack of reply led Shelly to assume that a Pokémon, and not a person, had found her.   
  
“Just my luck,” she grumbled under her breath. “Hey! I’ve got some berries! Help me out and they’re all yours!”   
  
Again, there was no response. Shelly sighed, assuming the Pokémon which had stumbled upon her must have been incapable of speech. She was weighing her options, trying to think of a way to entice the Pokémon into rescuing her, when a pair of hands on her thighs caused her to stop cold, a shiver running up her spine.   
  
A soft giggle accompanied the lascivious touch. Shelly gasped, stammering wordlessly in surprise as the Pokémon’s hands slipped into the openings on her pants. She yelped, whimpering as her thighs were rubbed and squeezed. All the while, the Pokémon was cooing and giggling, clearly enticed by Shelly’s smooth, well-toned legs.   
  
“H- Hey!” Shelly finally growled. “Get _off_ of me!”   
  
Her struggles intensified, and, amid grunts and growls, she finally managed to move enough to slip a leg out of the vines holding her. As if on their own, the vines which had wrapped around her other leg fell away almost immediately, unraveling all at once. Shelly brought her legs forward, ready to kick the Pokémon away, only to be stopped just as she swung her feet backward.   
  
A surprised cry was all Shelly managed. This new binding was soft, almost delicate, yet incredibly strong. Wrapped around her ankles were long, glistening locks of silky, purple hair. Shelly cocked her head, noticing that the hair appeared to take the shape of two giant hands. She remembered this from somewhere, she realized, racking her brain for answers.   
  
The Pokémon, meanwhile, having put a stop to Shelly’s struggling, continued feeling up her legs. Her fingers trailed up and down Shelly’s thighs, gently brushing over her skin. Shelly trembled as the Pokémon gave her a squeeze, firmly squishing her fingers into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She could feel herself getting hot, much to her shame. Her cheeks slowly flushed with color and warmth, and between her legs, she felt herself gradually building in warm, wet excitement. She gritted her teeth, trying to focus on anything but her body’s traitorous arousal.   
  
Shelly could only hope that the Pokémon would stop, but she had no such luck. She felt the hands on her thighs slide further and further up. Knuckles brushed across her panties, grazing the soft, warm mound of her sex. She let out a soft gasp, shivering at the sensation, but pursed her lips just as quickly as they had opened. She wasn’t about to let this Pokémon know that, whether or not she wanted to, she was enjoying this.   
  
A soft, playful giggle from behind was the only warning Shelly received before her pants were tugged down around her knees. She stammered in surprise, craning her neck in an attempt to get a look at the culprit, but she couldn’t turn far enough. Her panties, white with blue stripes, were already halfway down in the back, clinging loosely to her tight, well-rounded bottom. Another giggle, this one decidedly smug and malicious, sounded from behind Shelly. She whined softly as her panties were pulled down until they were stretched taut between her knees.   
  
“Oh, my!” the Pokémon remarked. “Look at _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Shelly yelped sharply as the Pokémon’s hands came to rest on her ass. She gritted her teeth, seething as she strained against the hair holding her legs. As the Aqua Admin squirmed around, the Pokémon kneaded her tight, firm behind. She squeezed and pinched playfully, spreading Shelly’s cheeks and gasping softly at the sight of her hole stretching.   
  
“Will you quit messing around?” Shelly demanded, only _just_ managing to keep her unwanted arousal from creeping into her tone. “Just let me go!”   
  
“Not a chance!” the Pokémon replied, taking her hands off of Shelly’s behind. “I think I’m going to keep you…”   
  
To punctuate her threatening remark, she brought her hand down on Shelly’s backside. A resounding _smack_ sounded, loud enough to drown out Shelly’s pained shriek. Another firm slap from the Pokémon followed immediately after. This time, however, Shelly’s response was all too easy to hear.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A sultry moan escaped Shelly’s lips, her body shivering. Her butt rippled under the force of the Pokémon’s slap, and before her cheek had stopped bouncing, she realized that she had just made a terrible mistake. By inadvertently letting the Pokémon know how aroused she was, Shelly had sealed her own fate.   
  
“And here I thought you were so wet because of _me,”_ the Pokémon remarked, her hand slipping between Shelly’s thighs. “I guess you just couldn’t help yourself, could you…”   
  
She dragged her fingertips up and down either side of Shelly’s slit. The Aqua Admin shivered and gasped, fighting back moans as the Pokémon touched her.   
  
“You had to come _all_ the way up here just to see me,” the Pokémon continued. “The thought of being stolen away like those other girls… Turned into nothing more than a toy… _That’s_ what really excites you, isn’t it?”   
  
Shelly’s eyes went wide. She understood now. The Pokémon behind her was responsible for the disappearances, and now, she had her sights set on Shelly.   
  
“Th- They never found that trainer’s Gourgeist,” Shelly remarked, still unable to see exactly what was behind her. “Don’t tell me- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Gourgeist ran her finger along the puffy crease of Shelly’s sex. Her fingertip slid slowly up the slit, gliding effortlessly along the wet, pink folds before reaching her clit. The Pokémon teased the stiff little nub, her finger running circles around the sensitive, pink bump.   
  
“So wet from just a little bit of touching,” Gourgeist gasped, teasing Shelly’s opening. “You really _did_ want this, didn’t you?”   
  
“ _Nnn…_ I- I d- _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Shelly’s reply turned into a heavy moan. Gourgeist’s finger pushed its way into the restrained woman’s sex, plunging in past the eager, twitching opening and slipping effortlessly inside. Shelly tensed up, her body reflexively shuddering in response to being penetrated. She could feel herself dripping, twitching around Gourgeist’s probing finger. Her heat was building in intensity by the second, and her breaths were misting in front of her face now, rising as steamy little puffs from her lips. Her cheeks were burning hot and flushed bright red with arousal.   
  
Gourgeist had Shelly exactly where she wanted her. With a wicked grin, the Pokémon pushed a second finger into her captive’s pussy, eliciting another moan. Gourgeist started working her fingers in and out of Shelly’s dripping-wet cunt, teasing her clit with her thumb. She fingered the Aqua Admin with expert restraint, moving at _just_ the right rhythm to keep her new toy teetering on the edge for as long as possible.   
  
Shelly was panting now. Her chest heaved and her breaths quickened as the electrifying heat of climax surged forth from deep inside her. She could feel release approaching, bubbling to the surface, coming closer and closer by the second. She gasped for breath, stars dancing across her vision in the moments before she reached her peak. Her muscles went taut, her breath caught in her throat, and her hips bucked as release approached.   
  
Her orgasm never arrived.   
  
“Wh- Why…”   
  
Shelly’s confused gasps went unanswered. Gourgeist carefully pulled her fingers from the woman’s sex, moaning softly as she licked them clean, savoring Shelly’s sweet, fresh juices. She eagerly watched the rhythmic pulsing of Shelly’s pussy gradually slowing, her arousal fading away from near-orgasmic bliss into disappointment. Only when Shelly’s breathing had become steady again, only when her body had relaxed did Gourgeist touch her again.   
  
“ _NNNFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Shelly bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as the Pokémon continued teasing her. She felt her clit being caressed, rubbed almost tenderly by her captor. Pleasure boiled back up from between her legs, rushing to the surface again in a surge of heat and pressure. She panted heavily, whimpering between gasps, certain that this climax, too, would be denied.   
  
Sure enough, just as Shelly was about to reach her peak, Gourgeist pulled away. The Aqua Admin whined and squirmed, desperately wiggling her hips in an attempt to stimulate herself before it was too late. She succeeded only in making Gourgeist laugh. The Pokémon was clearly enjoying Shelly’s frustration, and leaned in to give her poor, unsatisfied pussy a quick little kiss.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ You taste even better than my old master!” Gourgeist purred. “Maybe I’ll let you meet her once I’m done training you…”   
  
Shelly didn’t respond. Breathless and frustrated, she let her head hang, groaning softly as the Pokémon knelt behind her. She shuddered, gasping sharply, at the feeling of Gourgeist’s tongue. The Pokémon had started licking suddenly, dragging her tongue up and down Shelly’s puffy, twitching slit, savoring the taste of the wetness leaking from her soft, pink petals. Shelly could only whimper and moan, her voice betraying her wanton arousal as Gourgeist ate her out.   
  
Gourgeist closed her eyes and moaned as she licked Shelly. With her hands on her captive’s rear, gently squeezing her cheeks, she lapped at the tight, sweet folds of her pussy, her tongue probing into her tight little opening. She ran her probing, wet muscle around and around, slurping up Shelly’s wetness and stimulating the sensitive ring of her womanhood. As she licked, she listened carefully to Shelly’s breathing, ready to stop at a moment’s notice should the bound woman near climax.   
  
“P- _Please,”_ Shelly whimpered, clenching her fists and curling her toes. _  
_ _  
_ “ _Mmmwah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Gourgeist pulled her tongue free from Shelly’s cunt and gave it a big, wet smooch. She giggled and pulled away, letting Shelly writhe for a few moments more in the frustrating afterglow of a denied orgasm. The Aqua Admin grunted and whined, trying desperately to thrust her hips in the vain hope it would make her cum. Gourgeist gently caressed her waist, her fingers drumming against her skin.   
  
“ _Aww,_ so sad!” Gourgeist remarked in mock sadness. “It looked like you were _really_ close that time! Did you want to cum?”   
  
Shelly gritted her teeth, seething as she caught her breath.   
  
“J- Just… Quit teasing me!” she growled. “N- No m- more playing around!”   
  
Gourgeist’s lips curled into a devious, wicked smile. Her grip on Shelly tightened, and she leaned forward, bringing her lips right up to Shelly’s ear.   
  
“ _You really should be careful what you wish for_ .”   
  
Shelly didn’t have time to respond. She felt something rubbing against her pussy for just a moment. Her voice escaped her lips in a strained, wordless gasp as she felt Gourgeist’s thick, hard cock pushing against her. She grunted dumbly, her tongue flopping out and her eyes crossing as she was penetrated by the big, fat shaft. Her body shook as all the tension in her muscles released. White-hot pleasure surged through her, escaping in powerful spurts of cum squirting from her twitching pussy as it swallowed up Gourgeist’s entire member.   
  
“ _Ah!_ You’re squeezing so tight!” Gourgeist giggled, her hips _smacking_ against Shelly’s butt. “ _Mmmfff…_ Your pussy sucked me _right_ in!”   
  
Shelly grunted and gasped, twitching in the throes of her climax as her juices splattered all over the ground in front of her. Gourgeist wasn’t about to wait to take what she wanted, however. She drew her hips back, moaning at the sensation of Shelly’s inner walls flexing around her. It took a fair bit of effort to pull out far enough. Shelly’s twitching pussy was clenching so tightly that Gourgeist almost thought she _would_ have to wait. The Pokémon managed to draw herself far enough back to begin thrusting, however, and she began with eager gusto.   
  
Shelly cried out loudly, her eyes going wide as Gourgeist’s cock plunged right back into her cunt. Another spray of squirt gushed from her pussy as she screamed from the pleasure, her body driven well beyond its limits. The sudden penetration sent Shelly to new heights of ecstasy. Drool dripped from her hanging tongue. Steam practically billowed up from her body as sweat trickled down her skin. Her pupils dilated, her eyes rolling back as raw, overwhelming pleasure washed over her.   
  
Gourgeist grunted with effort as she started to thrust. Her hips _slapped_ firmly against Shelly’s rear with each stroke, causing the Aqua Admin’s backside to jiggle and bounce, rippling in time with the Pokémon’s thrusts. Shelly’s sense of shame had left her in a thick spray of pleasure with her first climax. She moaned like a whore, gasping and panting, begging Gourgeist to fuck her harder and harder. She couldn’t stop cumming now. It felt like her cunt was on fire. Her pussy constantly twitched and pulsed, leaking and squirting, staining the ground beneath her with its juices.   
  
Gourgeist couldn’t help but chuckle. Human women were so easy to break, she thought. All it took was a little teasing, and her victims were like putty in her hands. It made her feel powerful. It made her feel _superior._ She tightened the hold she had on Shelly, shifting her hair to wrap it around her captive’s waist.   
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! M-MORE!”_ Shelly begged. “ _UUUAAAHHH! F- FUCK ME-E-E-E-E!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Gourgeist was happy to oblige. The vines encircling Shelly - which the Pokémon had been in control of - slowly unraveled, leaving the babbling, fuck-drunk Aqua Admin completely in Gourgeist’s grasp. She squeaked in surprise as the vines swelled with Gourgeist’s power, becoming thicker and thicker until they matched their master’s cock in girth. They snaked their way all over Shelly’s body, ripping her top off and wrapping around her bouncing breasts to squeeze them and hold them still. A pair slithered into her hands, and she eagerly took hold of them and stroked as if they were cocks. Another slipped between her tits and started to thrust, fucking her cleavage in time with Gourgeist’s powerful thrusts.   
  
Shelly squealed gleefully, her mouth hanging open in a delighted moan. One final tendril pushed its way inside, forcing its way into her open mouth. She let out a choked cry, surprised at the intrusion. Her throat swelled around the vine as it fucked its way past her lips, snaking its way over her tongue and down her throat. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she moaned softly, accepting the invading appendage as its strange, cock-like taste, settled on her tongue.   
  
Gourgeist was panting heavily now. She was nearing her limit, teetering on the cusp of release. She pulled Shelly’s hair, forcefully jerking her head backward to hiss a warning into her ear.   
  
“I’m about to cum!” Gourgeist breathed heavily. “I’m going to shoot it _all_ into your tight little pussy! I’m about to knock you up just like my old master!”   
  
_“MMM!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Shelly moaned in orgasmic bliss, long past caring about the consequences of being fucked raw by the rapist Pokémon. Gourgeist gave a few last, staccato thrusts, hammering her hips against Shelly until she couldn’t hold out any longer. With a drawn-out groan, she bottomed out, plunging her cock deep into Shelly’s cunt. Her balls throbbed powerfully, churning and pulsing against the lips of Shelly’s pussy. Her cock swelled inside her captive, twitching wildly as it pumped out a big, fat load.   
  
Shelly quivered, cumming harder than she ever had before as her womb was flooded with Gourgeist’s fresh cum. She felt herself filling up, her belly getting warmer and warmer with each shot of gooey spunk. As Gourgeist’s powerful orgasm continued, the vines entangling Shelly began to pulse as well. From their flared tips, white, sticky cum suddenly erupted, splattering all over Shelly. The pair in her hands squirted onto her face, and the one between her tits spewed its load into her cleavage, leaving her chest a sticky mess. The vine fucking her throat didn’t stop thrusting, but she could feel it cumming all the while, pumping shot after sticky shot straight into her swollen stomach.   
  
Gourgeist finally stopped cumming, sighing she pulled out, shooting one last rope of jizz onto Shelly’s lower back. She maintained control over the tentacle-like vines for a few moments longer before finally releasing Shelly, retracting the tendrils. Shelly coughed as her mouth was unplugged, sputtering as the vine squirted a few last-minute shots of cum across her face before finally going limp and slithering away. Gourgeist lowered Shelly onto the ground, pulling her hair away and letting the exhausted Aqua Admin catch her breath.   
  
Shelly puffed and gasped, her chest heaving as she stared up at the forest canopy above. Light only barely filtered through the leaves, shimmering with an otherworldly, green hue as it penetrated the thick branches overhead. Minutes passed in silence. Finally, with a weak groan, Shelly managed to sit up, finally seeming to grasp the weight of the situation she found herself in.   
  
Cum bubbled thick and hot out of Shelly’s freshly-fucked cunt, pooling between her thighs. Her body was drenched in semen and sweat, and her belly was slightly distended, swollen with the spunk Gourgeist had pumped into her. She wiped her face as best she could, groaning softly as the sticky fluid clung to her fingers. A chuckle from Gourgeist caught her attention, and she snapped her head up to find the Pokémon standing in front of her with a smirk, her flaccid cock swaying as it hung between her thighs.   
  
“Do you want to know what happened to those other girls?” Gourgeist asked, a devilish edge to her voice.   
  
She tossed a Pokéball between her hands, toying with the device as she awaited Shelly’s response. The cum-drenched woman swallowed nervously, scooting away from the grinning Pokémon. Gourgeist stepped forward, matching Shelly’s backward pace.   
  
“Don’t worry,” she cooed softly. “You’ll _love_ being my pet… They both learned to accept it, and I’m sure you will, too…”   
  
“I- I won’t tell anyone you’re here,” Shelly stammered nervously, backing herself against a tree. “I’ll… I’ll leave! I’ll j- just go home and never c- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Before she could finish begging for her freedom, Shelly was caught in the beam of Gourgeist’s Pokéball. She had just a moment with which to scream before she was captured.   
  
“ _NOOOOOOO!!!”_   
  
Shelly was enveloped in red light, her body transforming into energy before being sucked into the small capsule in Gourgeist’s hand. The Pokémon chuckled, grinning smugly as she tossed the ball up, caught it, and tucked it away, clipping it firmly to her belt beside two other Pokéballs.


End file.
